


July 2009 Fic Bits

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-31
Updated: 2009-07-31
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, more random stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	July 2009 Fic Bits

Roy was already dreading the gathering. It would be the first reunion of the so-called Arrow Clan since he had quit the League. It would be the first since Dinah busted Ollie out over joining Hal...and what Hal had told her. It would also be the first time he had really tried to deal with Connor. 

He went over the roll call in his head, and wondered again just why he was even bothering to go. He knew Mia was making the effort to be there, despite having gone to London to pursue her mercenary...and cripes, but what was up with that? Him and Cheshire, the infamous assassin for hire, Ollie and Shado, ex-yakuza (or so he thought) bow mistress, Connor and Eddie Fyres, the unethical ex-CIA spook for hire, and now Mia with some young punk merc? It had to be a curse on the Arrows as a whole.

He half-wondered if Dinah would come, if only for him and the other kids of the family. He doubted it, and in some ways, he was glad of that. He'd pretty well screwed up in her eyes, he was certain. No, it would be Hal, if anyone, and that was just more misery on top of things. Not because he disliked Hal, but because it rubbed him raw that the thing with Dinah and Ollie had fallen apart because of Hal...apparently.

They were one screwed up family, and Roy knew it. So why go?

He looked down at the little girl walking at his side as he approached the house. He then looked back at the door and resolved to get through the day. Lian deserved to have her family...and if he was lucky, she'd decide to be a whole hell of a lot less broken than they all were.

* * *

The black kitten arched his back and meowed loudly, where were his humans at? 

He meowed again, going in search of the one he knew would take the best care of him. Somewhere in the building was a boy with black fur on his head, and he would feed the kitten. 

"KON?!" came a startled cry in response to the next mew. At his name, the kitten began to purr and rub the boy's legs, sure he was in good hands now. Maybe his belly would get full soon.

* * *

"You can't fly with that wrenched wing," Diana said.

"You can't be on active until that gash heals," Shayera retorted.

The two women stared at each other, then slowly, they began smiling.

"Both of us, off active duty, with nothing pressing that can't be handled by other people?" Diana questioned.

"I wonder, just how will we fill the time so we don't grow bored?" the Thanagarian asked.

Diana linked her arm in Shayera's, leading the way to the transporters, a merry laugh catching them both.

If the men they passed grew a little worried by that, it didn't faze either of them, already plotting their unexpected holiday.

* * *

J'onn slowly, carefully removed that which kept him from what he desired. The fall of the covering went unheeded as he took in the scent and sight of his chosen diversion.

Carefully, he lifted a dark, textured temptation to his lips, pausing as he realized just how close he'd come to failing to appreciate the full effect. Slowly, tantalizing himself, he pried open the dark offering to let his tongue lap at the pale inside.

It was not quite a moan that escaped him as he devoted himself to lapping at all the pale goodness he had exposed. It was not quite a quiver within him as he nipped at the dark offering.

It certainly was not a lusty sigh of exhalation as he exhausted the enjoyment of that first temptation, only to eye the next.

Thankfully for his sensory delight, there were plenty of chocos present to let him enjoy all he wished.


End file.
